clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle Round
Waddle Round is a song by Flo Beaker. It is about how annoying Mwa Mwa Penguins can be. Song All the penguins waddle round, waddle round When you go down, when you go down down Hey Hopped out of that igloo with my goldfish Hop in the shop with dough, I got places to go! Penguins to see, time is precious I look at my puffles and they out of control Just like my mind where I'm going No tour guides, no ninjas, no nothin but agents No hopping now, my cream soda on role I like my color, that's never on gold I know the storm is comin The dojo windows tell me it's gonna shower Call up my friend list my homies Then pop in the night cuz its meant to be ours When I play Cart Surfing, the Cart is hauling It's Rockhopper's Cream Soda that be ours Lil Mwa Mwa, You're annoying just like the after hours And I have seen some shops with late night flubs All the penguins waddle round, waddle round When you go down, when you go down down From the top of the hill I watch her go down She got me throwing my sled around There is not a more annoying mwa mwa to be found Mwa mwa is going down down From the top of the hill I watch her go down She got me throwing my sled around There is not a more annoying mwa mwa to be found Mwa mwa is going down down Hey Mwa Mwa must know I'm not the man My anger hates her like a destroying clan Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans I hope she isn't looking to do banking Or a couple of grands, No I just got rubber bands My guitar is making her dance Get rid of her tonight, that's part of my thing Trap her in a castle that's made out of sand She's unamazing, my fire blazing Her language is paining Girl don't you move a lil closer Mwa Mwa, it's time to get paid with Mabel's rage That body belong on a wanted poster I'm in a daze, that flipper is waving at me Mwa Mwa how can I get rid of you? Girl I am not a boaster But I would rather date a toaster All the penguins waddle round, waddle round When you go down, when you go down down From the top of the hill I watch her go down She got me throwing my sled around There is not a more annoying mwa mwa to be found Mwa mwa is going down down From the top of the hill I watch her go down She got me throwing my sled around There is not a more annoying mwa mwa to be found Mwa mwa is going down down I don't think it's funny A Mwa Mwa out of control Somebody help me She's taking a toll But Im king of the igloo club And I'm wearing a crown Popping Cream Soda Bottles I finally got rid of the Mwa Mwa Model Watching the volume go down down. All the penguins waddle round, waddle round When you go down, when you go down down All the penguins waddle round, waddle round When you go down, when you go down down Reviews *Verpirate says "This song is more annoying then the topic, Mwa Mwa Penguins." *Flywish says "this song is perfect to sing to that little brat Manny Peng" *etleast its about how mwa mwa penguins stink(the gospel truth) Dirt JR-leader of LOD and hunter of mabel (talk) 14:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) See Also *Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot Category:Music Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins